cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Megalodon
Carcharodon megalodon is a huge shark similar to a Great White. Living from 28 to 1.5 million years ago, during the Cenozoic Era, this shark is now known to the scientific community only from teeth. Because of this shortage of data, estimates vary regarding its likely size, though it is generally agreed that Megalodons could reach lengths in excess of 100 ft. Megalodon, meaning "big tooth", had teeth at least 7 inches long and had a mouth that could expand to engulf an elephant whole. Despite the scientific community dismissing him as going extinct long ago, some believe that he still roams our oceans. But some people think that it's wrong to just assume he doesn't exist because we haven't seen him. Though the idea of a creature as massive as this seems unrealistic, there have been documented sightings in modern times. In 1875, two Megalodon teeth were brought up during a deep-sea exploration by the HMS Challenger that supposedly were only 10,000 to 14,000 years old. During this time, a land bridge between North America and Asia existed and the ancestors of the Native Americans were crossing over. If tests on the age of the huge teeth were accurate, this means that Megalodon was still swimming in the earth's oceans long after he was thought to have gone extinct, and he may still be alive today!. Another recorded sighting was documented in 1918. Supposedly, fisherman off the coast of Australia refused to return to the ocean after a massive shark demolished their gear and stole their crayfish pots and all. When further questioned, they all reported the same thing-a ghostly white shark as long as the wharf they were standing on-115 feet. Proponants of the modern persistence of Megalodon argue that these people, experienced fishermen, would have recognized a whale had they seen one. The creature frightened the fishermen so much that they refused to work. Another sighting occurred In the 1960's. The captain of a 26-meter fishing boat reported seeing a huge shark. Like the fisherman in Australia, he and his crew were very experienced, so it is argued that they would've known if it was a whale or not. The crew was scared so much, that they refused to say what they saw to reporters. However, the captain gave his account a few years later. Then there's a video on YouTube that many people have seen, labeled as "Megalodon hiding in the Marianas Trench". Click on the link below to see it. If the first fish that swims by is the size of lets say a tiger shark, then this one is definitely a monster. But the cage you see is about 2 feet across, so this creature, at about 23 feet is no Megalodon, it's a type of very large Sleeper shark. Gallery megajaws.jpg Megalodoneatthat.jpg Megalodon .jpg|Megalodon compared to human Megalodon_great_white.jpg|Artist rendition of a Megalodon to great white. Great White Shark: 25 feet. Megalodon Shark: 100 feet Megalodon_by_u_boat.jpg|Distance between tail and dorsal fin suggests it could be 90+ Ft. Subject beside Nazi U-boats. Megalodon_hunting_whale.jpg|Shark with meg proportions hunting whale. meg-1-web4.jpg|If will in an aquarium E5E55JZ.jpg Videos Category:Cryptids Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:Fish Category:Giant cryptid Category:Living fossil Category:Shark Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sightings Category:Sighting